1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wood paneling and in particular to a light transmissive bendable wood panel.
2. Related Art
Wood is a commonly used construction material that is highly versatile. Wood panels or other structures are capable of providing structural support while being aesthetically pleasing. For these reasons, wood panels are often used in both buildings and furnishings. Various processes for finishing wood are used to enhance its appearance.
For instance, wood panels are often painted or stained to various colors. In addition, various clear coatings may be used to alter the texture, feel, or sheen of wood. Though wide ranging in color and sheen, these traditional finishing methods are limited in that they may only change color and sheen of a wood product.
Lighting has also been used to enhance the appearance of wood. For instance, a remote spotlight or accent light may be used to highlight wood structures. In other scenarios, it has been shown possible to illuminate wood by shining a light through the wood.
For example, US Patent Publication No. 2008/0099140 and Hungarian Usage Sample Application No. U 09 00110 disclose a particular paneling product having a thick rigid load-bearing layer to which a wood layer may be attached. A light may shine through the wood layer to illuminate the wood layer. These paneling products may be formed similar to traditional plywood, such as by adhering multiple layers of material together to form a panel.
JP 2006240274 discloses a paneling product where a panel board is located between two panes of glass. Likewise, DE 41 12 097 discloses a panel board between two thick glass panes. Though these products may be illuminated, their panel boards are encapsulated between two panes of glass, thus preventing the panel board from being seen or touched directly. For those desiring a wood panel or structure, this is highly undesirable since the encapsulating glass has entirely different characteristics.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.